Death Choice
by ariel124836
Summary: In 2017, in a world where reality shows can do anything, aThat make a big TV channel to introduce a new reality show named Death Choice that breaks all the rules. 16 death matches between known females. And only the audience can decide who dies.
1. prologue

Prologue

The summer sky was blue as every summer, the sun rose and shined all over the place. The roads was empty, just a single car drove through the asphalt. Behind the wheel was Blake with a smile on his face, he just got a call from CW's casting, they wanted Adam Foster to become a main character in season 2 of Super Girl. The radio played a happy song and Adam joined "because I'm happyyyyy clap your hands if you feel that happiness is a- _call me on my cellphone_ " The ringtone cut the singing. Blake press the answer button on his speaker.

"Hey, Blake! Tonight, you remember"

"Yes, yes. The new reality show. I'm coming to your place"

"Are you sure Mellissa won't be mad?"

"She is on vacation with another CW crew members, she'll be fine. I'm coming. By the way matt, the name of the show, Death Choice, what do you think it means?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe there are zombies"

"Come on, I'm not joking!"

"Me neither! Zombies, choices, just add pretty girls and the watch ratings will be wild"

"Oh, never mind, I'll see you tonight, May the best person wins"

A new TV channel, a new reality show. Everyone is getting crazy, the rumors around Death Choice's casting were on every corner on the internet. They say Emma Watson is going to be there. They said some famous youtubers such as LindseyStirling and Bethany Mota. Some even said Melissa is going to be there with other glee members but that's just nonsense, he talked to her just few minutes ago with the good news. Some say working together can be bad for relationships but he knew that the hours together is what made them love so much.

But unlike the casting rumors, there was no single rumor about what's going to be there, nobody knew nothing.

The evening came as knocking sounded in matt's house "Blake! Hi, come in!" Blake stepped through the door, there was bunch of known people on the living room.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Blake. Blake, those are my friends, you'll get to know the names from them. Oh, and here is my wife, Amanda, say hi!

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Amanda said with a big smile on her face, "I loved you on glee"

"Thank you, I did my best" Blake smiled back. "So... are you excited about the show?"

"Very much" Amanda said "they actually wanted me to be there, but I said no because, you know" she pointed on her pregnant belly

"Guys! Come here! It starts!

The games logo showed on the TV screen, it was a knife with blood on it, stabbed in something that looked like a red button. The button said "Death Choice".  
The camera moved to a yellow stage, the host took the microphone and said "Welcome to Death Choice, the show where you choose who is going to die"


	2. Episode 1 - BrizzyVoices VS Laina

Death Choice's host POV

Hello and welcome to Death Choice, the only Show where you choose who is going to die.  
We searched all over every English speaking state and found 32 gorgeous female youtubers, actresses and other celebrities. That we all can't afford to lose, and you, my lovely audience, are going to kill 16 of them. So if you want your favorite girl to live, grab your phone and Vote!

And now, let's meet the first death choice couples!

The first girl is an amazing voice actress, she can do more than 1000 characters from different fandoms, she became super famous on 2012 thanks to a video of 151 different impressions, and you know who I'm talking about, please welcome, BrizzyyyyVoiceees!

 _Brizzy gets on the stage, she looks at the fake audience with her brown eyes, and she smiles and sits in one of the chairs._

The second girl does a lot of things, she is a vlogger, an actress and even a Pokémon trainer, but the most known for a little overly attached meme, please welcome, the overly attached girlfriend, Laina!

 _Laina gets on stage and shake my hand, she smiles and hugs anna, then wave her hand to the camera and sit on the other couch._

So, brizzy and Laina, you both are very famous youtubers with over one million subscribers, you have promised carrers, but one of you is going to die today. The fans will decide, are any of you scared?

"I was scared at first" brizzy said. "But as soon as I heard it's up to the fans I calmed down, I trust my fans, I love them so much, and they will not let me die."

"I'm still scared inside" Laina said. "But you can't let that get to you. My fans are the best, I'll get out of here.

Ok, let's not waste time, any of you can say one last sentence before the lines open, but be careful, it may be your last words.

Laina stared at the camera and said, "Guys, I love you so much, I'll see you outside"

The camera moved to Brizzy, she looked and said, in Harley Quinn impression, "Please don't let me die, who Batsy will play with?

 _Brizzy and Laina sits down_

 **Who will meet the face of death? It's your choice! Grab your phone and vote for who you want to kill!**


	3. goodbye brizzy

"Hello, welcome back to the deadliest show on TV! The votes are here and we have results! I want to thank to everyone who voted today, and the NOSC who let this thing happen! Now, for the first time on TV. **Light on the DEATH CHARTS!**

The lights focused on two tall objects that looked like a high strikers, each with a button on top of it.

"Each chart represent 50% of the total votes, the charts will rise at the same rate as the votes have received. And when the first chart will be full, the button will active a deadly device, different every time! Today it will be the simplest of all, a pistol aimed to the head!"

"And now when everything is clear, let's not stay any longer, **RISE THE DEATH CHARTS!"**

The charts started to fill slowly with a dark red liquid. There was a tense in the crowd, Brizzy and Laina looked at the charts with scared eyes. Brassy's chart went up 4 times faster than Laina's. Brizzy mumbled "please" repeatedly. Her chart stopped at 45%. Suddenly Laina's chart started to fill very fast. The chart went to 35% and didn't stop.

Brizzy smiled, she looked at the camera with a happy tearful eyes and said "I love you"

Laina rose and got to 45% as well, the two charts continued to fill slowly, there was no way to determine who is on the lead. The charts went to 49 present and got closer and closer. Laina closed her eyes and counted.

"Three, two, one."

A big bang sounded, piercing the air. A bullet flew across the room and crashed into Brizzy's forehead, making a hole between the eyes. Blood started to flow down her face, "B... Brizzy?" Laina said quietly. As Brizzy's body dropped slowly to the floor. A pool of blood started to form around her head. "BRIZZY!" Laina jumped off her chair, she fell on her knees and flipped the body over. "N...no". Tears ran down her cheeks, falling on the floor, fading in Brizzy's blood.

The camera zoomed out and the host walked in the frame.

"See you next time, my killers! And remember, you can never know when you'll have to make a death choice."

The camera zoomed in as Laina close Anna's eyes. Everyone could see her lips whisper "goodbye, Brizzy."

Matt turned off the TV. Everyone in the living room was frozen, trying to take in what they just watched.

"Oh god, Brizzy!" Amanda's cry cut the silence like a knife.

"It's a fake right?" matt said. "It have to be a fake, how can someone be killed on TV?" he almost yelled.

"I… I think it's real" Danielle, one of Blake's friends said. "I've been in a lot of horror movies, I know how fake blood looks like, and that blood was real."

Blake nodded sadly "dude, Laina is nice, but not THAT good actress, there is no way she could fake a cry like that! I'm sorry but, Danielle's right, Brizzy is dead."

Everyone looked at James. He couldn't talk, not a single bit. Brizzy, one of his best friends, just got killed on TV. He stood up off the couch and walked to the door. "James, are you ok?" matt touched his shoulder. James pushed him and started yelling "NO! I'M NOT OK, I'M NOT FUCKING OK! THIS SHIT IS NOT OK! SOME FUCKING BASTERDS START KILLING PEOPLE ON TV. THEY KILLED BRIZZY AND THEY WILL KILL MORE! THEY... THEY…" James fell on his knees "they killed Brizzy" his voice broke. Amanda hugged him with mercy.

"Guys, let's take a moment of scilence for Anna's memory. Everyone looked down, all the eyes were teared. They stood in silent until the message ringtone sounded from their phones. "You successfully killed Anna Birsbin. Watch the next episode on Thursday to know who dies next"


	4. news report

_**Hello, I am John Berman and this is CNN news in a special reporting day about the new reality show that agitating the whole world. Today is Tuesday, march 20.**_

 _ **Here with us today is our special reporter, Noah Raider. First to you Noah, murder on live TV, is that even permitted**_?

"Well, that is a little complicated. The law forbid murder of any kind but a new law, enacted few months ago, say that reality shows allowed to act in every way they wish as long as it signed in the contract. No one at the capitol thought it will go that far."

 _ **And how does the street react to that?**_

"People are furious, there are protest all over the world in demand to close the channel but the freedom of speech law doesn't allow to do that, and that is just the beginning. In the wake of the reports that Emma Watson and Jennifer Lawrence will "compete" in today's show. There are huge brawls between the two actresses' fans. Each group blame the other group for desire to kill their idol. And the question that everyone ask is, why would anybody do that?"

 _ **So what's the answer?**_

There are few theories, some say that a superstar wannabe got to depressed that she decided to kill, some claim that a psychopath hunger games fan decided to take it to the real world. But the most apparent reason is that someone is thirsty for money. You have to understand, the people doesn't want to kill, but they too afraid that the person they like will die, so they vote. The cellular companies say that the test massages sending rate yesterday was the highest they had so far. And today, when people know this is for real, it will probably go much higher.

 _ **Thank you Noah. The white house press secretary published this message:  
The best forces are locating the broadcast and we will retrieve the missing women as soon as we can.**_

 _ **After the commercial brake we will be back with live reports from the streets and more details about the missing women, stay with us.**_

 _*meanwhile, somewhere hidden*_

30 women was waiting in a huge white room for their two friends to return, they knew nothing about what happened in the world, the competition rules says no phones allowed. The girls was talking to each other except few who suspected something went wrong, and tried to seek for clues. Mellissa Benoist wasn't one of them.

"Can you believe that we are in this show?" she asked her friend and roommate, Caity Lotz. "I mean, look! Jennifer Lawrence, scarlet Johansson. Emma Watson. I still can't believe it."  
"But there are those internet girls as well" Caity replied. "It's kind of weird, the casting seem almost random".  
"Even though, I can't wait to Blake seeing me at home" Melissa said, a huge smile on her face. "He will be so excited! It will make him so proud of me"  
"you didn't tell him?"  
"No, he thinks I'm with you at a va-"

Melissa cut her talking as Laina got in the room, shaking, looking to the ground. Zoe Sugg and lily Singh rushed to help her. She sat on a black sofa, everyone stared at her, confused. She tried to say something but she didn't find any words. Zoe put her hand on Laina's shoulder, and asked "what's wrong Laina? Where is Brizzy?"

Laina's eyes started to tear again, she opened her mouth "SHE'S GONE" she screamed broken and started crying. Wave of confused whispers flew through the room. What does she mean?

A staff man handed her a cop of water. Laina sipped, took a big breath and started to explain. "They took us somewhere far, very far, we drove for two days. We arrived to a weird filming studio, we sat there, on a stage, the host said that the audience choose who dies, I thought it was a matter of speech and we just fall down the floor, you know? And then a gun shot and k..killed Brizzy"

Suddenly, the white walls became black, lots of people with armory entered the room and grabbing the girls, a lot of screaming filled the room, some fought back but soon enough the room was empty, only Laina left sitting on the chair. "Thank you" a dark voice said "you just made the game much more fun."

 _ **Hello! This is a special broadcast of CNN news. Some of the names of the missing women are cleared to publication. Those are the missing:  
Zoe Sugg  
Lilly Singh  
Caity Lotz  
Emma Watson  
Victoria justice  
Jennifer Lawrence  
Vanessa Hudgens  
Scarlett Johansson  
and Melissa Benoist.  
Those are 9 of the 32 women reported missing. The other names will be published as soon as it's possible.**_


	5. Paul Summer

*few months earlier*

The waiting room in Genesis Broadcast System's building was nearly empty. The production manager, Don Cingolani, was sitting in his office, finishing with his paperwork. Only one interview left before he could go home. He looked at his computer screen, a little kid smiled from the computer screen. In few minutes he will be at home for her. He opened the resume file of the last interviewee. "Mr. Summer?"

A young man, around the age of 24, came in the office. Brown hair, black eyes, around 5'6'' height. A very average guy. Perfect for the job.

"So, Paul, you are here for the Death Choice job, right?"

"Yes. Sir."

"Ok, first let me tell you a little about this job. Death Choice is a new reality show. I can't tell you a lot about it, but the competitors are very known people. Your job is to take care of everything they need behind the scenes. That means water, room service, even massage if they ask so. Everything they want, you are their man, ok?

"Ok."

"Now, you can't be annoying, bothersome or any sort of harassing, so you can't be all fanboy, can you do that?"

"Yes sir, I've been a staff guy in many movies and theaters, since I'm 16 I'm running on sets with glasses of water, it's all in my resume."

"Great, I don't need anything else. You are almost the only one to apply for this job. We start filming on March, I'll email you the location. Be there.

"Thank you so much, is a great opportunity"

"By the way" Don said "don't bring your phone, it's not safe, we will give you an encrypted device."

Paul Summer stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you sir" he said and walked out. Don looked at the screen one last time. "Soon baby" he whispered "soon, my love."

*present day*

Paul POV

I stood in a white room, filling glasses of water. I've been here for like 7 days and this job is fantastic! I feel like in heaven. The girls are nice, every single one of them. It's like a heaven-ish version of high school. I know some of them since I worked on "modern family" set and I got to know the others as well.

"Hey Paul!" I heard someone call me, Ariel Winter and Sarah Hyland raised their hand. I stood next to her sofa, bowed and in a butler's ton asked "what do you need mam?"

"Oh, cut all the formality" Ariel said

"I'm sorry mam, it's my job. I have to do what you ask me to"

"Ok, so I ask you formally to stop being formal and hug me like an old friend."

See what I mean? Heaven.

"So… who do you think won on Sunday?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, I hope Brizzy" I smiled a little "she was so nice to me, she deserve to win."

"I hope it will be Laina" Ariel said. "Anna doesn't behave like she have that many fans"

"But that's why I like her!" Sarah said loudly "her modesty and her happiness, you can't not like that woman!"

Ariel was about to say something, but then a worried look took control on her face. Her eyes was pointing at the door, I looked back and saw Laina walking in with a scared, shocked, frozen face. Her hands was shaking and her lips was trying to mumble something. I grabbed a cup of water and rushed to her as two girls seated her on one of the sofas. She sipped and started to talk, telling us that Anna was killed. I froze, Anna was the nicest of the girls. she didn't believe anyone would cast her, she didn't took herself as a celebrity. Every time I gave her something she thanked me in the greatest gratitude. Sometimes she even gave me a hug. No one in the last 6 years treated me like that. I wanted to ask her if she was sure, but before I could say anything the walls became black and a lot of big men with huge suits and helmets to hide their face came in the room. Two big man grabbed each girl. "Sarah! Ariel!" I yelled, and ran after the big men. They took them to a big elevator and shut the door before I could get there. I ran to the staff rooms and yelled "help me! Someone took the girls!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Come and watch with us!" They told me. On the TV, Emma Watson and Jennifer Lawrence were chained to the wall, struggling as the charts fill up. Emma's Chart was full after few seconds and a huge blade came out of the wall piercing Emma's stomach. She screamed a painful, shivering chilling scream. "NOOOO" Jennifer cried and powerlessly fell until the chains stopped her. I watched the other guys rolling on the floor, laughing as Emma drowned in her own blood, dying slowly and painfully. Suddenly I felt a hand hitting my shoulder "put your helmet Summer, you are on the first night shift"

My name is Paul Summer, and I work in hell.


	6. Hope

It's been 10 days since Anna was murdered and changed our life forever. The pile of bodies just gets bigger. Emma was the second, and every 3.5 days another girl was killed on TV, so the entire planet will watch.  
The methods got more complicated every kill. After the blade slithered the innocent Emma Watson like an apple we thought it couldn't be worse, but we were wrong of course. The third match was on Saturday between Lilly Singh and Zoe Sugg. They just stood there on a little platform with ropes around their necks, and the platform started losing height like an elevator. And when Zoe's platform reached just low enough, the rope tightened and hold her between the sky and ground, chocking slowly, horrifyingly, until no life energy left inside her. We expected to see tears on Lilly's face, on **our** faces. But the cheeks remained dry. There was no tears left, no power in our soul to cry for something wrong. We all knew something needs to be done, but no one had the courage to go against something so powerful. We just voted, hoping that today our idol, friend, won't die.

More names were published every day. Billie Piper and Karen Gillan were the next, and the list included names such as Katie Cassidy, Ariel Winter and Chloë Grace Moretz. Big stars, names in our culture, our world, soon will be written on gravestones and monuments. The next episode is planned for tomorrow, we need to do something, but we can't get out of our couch.

I was sitting in my friend's house on Wednesday morning, every time someone died everyone who could went to the funeral to comfort her family, maybe as a way of apologizing about their part in the kill. But only the real friends remained in the house until the next episode aired, and back again. A little tradition created from the horror.

We sat in Zoe's house, Joe couldn't talk, I can relate to that, few first class youtubers brought up memories, others sat and listen and I, together with few others, just watched on TV how the streets becoming red.  
 _ **"This is CNN news with a special report about an explosion in Toronto, Canada. It… seems like it is the born house of Lilly Singh, the youtuber who survived this night. We have no verified reports about casualties but the pictures are very disturbing."**_  
The world is going wild and there is no way of stopping it. I needed some water, I stood up and progressed towards the kitchen. I heard talking, I stood by the door and listened.

The person in the kitchen's POV

"Don't talk to me like I'm a third grader, Bruce, you know I'm much smarter than that!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stuart. But my people are not knights, we do not intend to save some damsels in distress and we surely don't have the time for that!

"I don't need time, I need soldiers! Every day that past another girls might die, and you say you have more important things to do? Like what, bombing another dunes in the deserts? After all the things I…"

"We appreciate the help, sir. But the US army have no time to spend for some heroic acts, I might have the same name, but I am not Batman."

"Don't expect any more of my gadgets, Bruce. Good luck saving the pyramids."

"Mr. Stuart, wa-"

I threw the phone into the hot water, watching it dying, that's what people do these days, am I right? Watching people die, for fun. Since the first one died I'm trying to get someone to help me with the mission. But no one is creative enough. The army these days is all about protocols and rules, like robots, waiting for the next mission. What good will that give me? I need someone creative, that's what my inventions are for, creativity. All I need is few soldiers who are bit smarter than a stup-

"I think I can help you sir" a young man opened the door. Did I talk out loud again? I really need to stop doing that. "I'm sorry, stranger, but I really don't think you can. This is a dangerous business and you never killed a guy according to your eyes."

"Look, they killed my best friend, and I have another friends missing. I can't let Anna die for nothing or any other die at all. You said you need creative people, we are the most creative you can get."

I looked at him, he didn't look scared at all, and his eyes had a fire I can't explain. "You've got courage kid, I'll give you that." I told him. "You're right, I do need soldiers. Only you is not enough, but I think I have an idea. Do you have any actor friends?"

"Not me personally, no. but I do know someone who works on CW productions"

"Good, that's what I need, get me Stephan Amell, we are going to get your friends back home."

I shook his hand, his eyes filled with hope, and for the first time in those crazy weeks, I saw a smile. We stood in silent as a blond woman ran into the kitchen with a phone "James, you need to see this."

 _*meanwhile, in Death Choice prison*_

Paul's POV

I stood in the black room with the survivors. I needed to make sure they don't hurt themselves or any of my colleges hurt them. It's been 7 days since my life became hell. Well, 10 if you count the day I didn't know a thing. The other guys trusted me, even though I wasn't cruel to the girls like them. Maybe being the only sane man in a place can get you friends. The actresses was strong, but the YouTube girls couldn't stop crying. I went to the water bar to get some water and when I wasn't looking, Lilly sent her hand to behind her soak and pulled out a knife, she stood up and started approaching me. I turned around and saw her just in time to stop her from stabbing me. The other guys aimed their guns "DON'T SHOOT!" I yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE TO SHOOT!" I looked into her black eyes, she opened her hand slowly and the knife dropped to the ground, my arms embraced her body slowly, making a hug. My shoulder became wet from the tears, but I didn't care, I wish I could cry.

I hugged her for five minute, until she fell asleep. I stepped outside of the room and another guy came in to replace me. I walked into the dining room. Few guys sat there gathered, giggling from time to time, Jake from the tech department saw me. "Hey, Paul! Come and watch with us." The phone screen was almost dark, a little flashlight pointed on a girl that looked familiar, but the video quality was poor enough to identify. Two guys giggled on the speaker, and another one talked. His voice was cruel, like a mean smile was scattered on his face.

"Bark for us, Red. Bark for us!" he said, followed by a small, weak cry "n...no pl…please"  
an electric Taser sounded from the speaker, followed by a strong, eerie scream and few giggles,  
"Come on, you red hair bastard, BARK!"

Few, tiny, scared barks came out, everyone clapped. I came near Jake's hear and whispered "when is this video from?"  
"Now!" he whispered back. "This is a live stream from Facebook."

There aren't many things that can surprise me these days, but it was hard to believe.

Anna is somehow alive, and she is suffering.


End file.
